starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Cruzador leve classe Carraca
O Cruzador leve classe ''Carraca, também conhecido como '''Canhoneira classe ''Carraca, era um cruzador implantado pela Marinha da República ao longo da era era final da República Galáctica e foi destaque nas Guerras Clônicas. Mais tarde foi um importante complemento para a Marinha Imperial, embora só tivessem 350 metros de comprimento, os pequenos cruzadores de combate estavam fortemente armados e tinha uma velocidade que se igualava a dos Caças estelares X-wing. A classe Carraca era um substituto barato para as naves capitais caras e não foi projetado para operar como as naves de linha, apesar de ser capaz de trocar fogo com adversários maiores. Características classe Carraca mostrado em escala com um [[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial]] (1,600m)]] Duas configurações de armas eram conhecidas para esta classe: um com dez turbolasers pesados e vinte canhões lasers projetados para se defender contra caças e mísseis, e cinco projetores de raio trator, e uma versão alternativa que substituía os lasers por canhões de íons. Em qualquer versão, o Carraca foi fortemente armado para seu tamanho, uma característica que, juntamente com sua impressionante velocidade e capacidade de manobra, o fez uma nave de guerra altamente versátil. Um grupo de Carracas poderia derrotar uma nave dez vezes maior que um Carraca individual.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) Em adição, a capacidade de sobrevivência do projeto foi aumentada por dispositivos de segurança embutidos no casco para reforçar a carcaça e fornecer proteção extra para a tripulação. Anteparas blindadas e um desenho compartimentado fizeram o Carraca resistente para seu tamanho, e estes foram combinados com sistemas de suporte a vida independentes em diferentes seções do casco para diminuir os perigos de aberturas no casco. Mesmo quando Carracas foram reduzidos a carcaças espalhadas, foi de maneira nenhuma incomum para as equipes de salvamento encontrar sobreviventes ilesos dentro dos destroços.''Imperial Sourcebook, p. 58'Starships of the Galaxy, p. 89 [[Ficheiro:Carrack esquemas.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Esquemas do ''Carraca]] No entanto, o pequeno tamanho da nave, especialmente quando combinado com equipamentos de reforço e de segurança adicional, significava que não havia espaço disponível para um hangar interno. A Marinha Imperial rebateu essa fraqueza com a adição de ganchos externos que seguravam até cinco caças TIE para uso em tarefas de reconhecimento de curto-alcance, escolta ou de tarefas de correios. Os controles da nave também eram simples e automatizadas o suficiente para que duas pessoas pudessem operar a nave, embora em circunstâncias normais, eles levavam uma tripulação de 1.092 e um pequeno contingente do exército de 142 soldados. História Durante as Guerras Clônicas, ele serviu como escoltas de ataque rápido para naves grandes como o [[Legends:Cruzador pesado classe Couraçado|Cruzador pesado classe Couraçado]]. Um grupo de Carracas comandados por Lorth Needa junto com outras naves da República ajudaram a derrubar a nave almirante da Confederação Mão Invisível na Batalha de Coruscant. Ao longo do tempo, o aumento de Destróieres Estelares como nave estelar dominante da Marinha Imperial viu um realinhamento estratégico da classe Carraca. Pares de cruzadores leves foram designados como naves de patrulha em sistemas de zonas mais calmas do espaço Imperial, onde ha falta de caças era menos importante. Embora não fosse um equivalente para a maioria das grandes naves de guerra, um Carraca em espaço aberto podia correr mais do que a maioria das ameaças que não pudiam se afastar, e ele também foi rápido e forte o suficiente para atravessar uma frota de bloqueio. Alguns foram atribuídos como transportes pessoais para dignitários Imperiais importantes. Outros naves desta classe foram colocadas para usos mais esotéricos. Em 5 DBY, durante uma campanha para exterminar a raça Oswaft, o Império bloqueou a entrada da nébula em forma de saco ThonBoka com quinhentas naves capitais (principalmente cruzadores Carraca modificadas para contaminar o "plâncton interestelar" à deriva dentro da nebulosa), com a intenção de privar toda a raça Oswaft em extinção. Felizmente para os Oswaft, a trama Imperial foi frustada com a chegada de Lando Calrissian e Vuffi Raa. Talvez um dos melhores exemplos da capacidade da classe Carraca veio com a Invasão de Bankura em 4 DBY. Como o único cruzador no sistema Bakuran, a nave Imperial ''Dominante'' foi o alvo principal da frota invasora Ssi-Ruuvi, que danificava a nave fortemente. Em uma demonstração de resistência da classe, a nave permaneceu nominalmente operacional, apesar de grandes danos, e tornou-se uma pedra angular da nova Frota de Defesa Bakuran logo depois. Nos anos após a Batalha de Endor, os comandantes Imperiais como Zsinj, Thrawn e Josef Grunger implantava-los em linhas de frente em batalhas de suas forças de rastreio primário [[Legends:Cruzadore médio classe Strike|cruzadores classe Strike]] em batalhas como Tralus e Sluis Van. Aparições *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Choices of One'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' }} Fontes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 6'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Notas e referências Categoria:Classes de naves da Confederação Categoria:Classes de cruzadores Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Classes de naves do Império Galáctico Categoria:Classes de naves da República Galáctica Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Rebelde